Sarada Uchiha
is a kunoichi from Konohagakure's Uchiha clan.Boruto: Naruto the Movie Background When Sarada was born, no records were kept of her birth.Chapter 700+2, page 6 When she was still a baby, Sasuke left Konoha for a top secret mission, so Sarada has never actually met her father, much to her chagrin. This caused her to often wonder why he had left them for so long. Personality Sarada seems to have inherited traits from both her parents. Like her mother, she is critical of troublemakers; she also seemed to inherit her mother's verbal tic, . Like her father, she is generally aloof and reluctant to acknowledge certain people, but she's not above commending them when they truly deserve it. Sarada is also a curious child; despite finding Boruto Uzumaki annoying, she tails him around the village, observing him. She comes to the conclusion that they indeed have something in common (both of them wants to spend more time with their fathers), displaying keen insight and analytical skills. Even though she thinks Boruto is annoying, she seems to have great respect for his father sharing a father-daughter like relationship with him to the point where she dreams her relationship with her own father will be similar. At the same time, she cares very much about her father, happy to hear from Naruto how she inherited many good traits from him. Sarada has critical thinking habits. Sarada has come to question the value and meaning of being a ninja since her father has been "away" thanks to being a ninja. Likewise, Sarada has come to doubt the validity of her parents' marriage, especially upon the discovery that one of their pictures together is, in fact, fake. When she discovered this picture actually has her father with Suigetsu Hōzuki, Jūgo and Karin whom also wears glasses like her, something neither of her parents have, her doubt increased substantially. Due to the manipulations and cover-ups involving Sasuke's absence and her own birth, Sarada has even hailed the medical-nin as "secretive" and "hiding something", even though her own mother is a medical-nin herself. Unlike her parents, Sarada has good manners in her childhood. She is never over-confident, not obsessed with boys, but modest and treats her classmates nicely, especially her friend Chōchō Akimichi and the son of her parents' team-member Naruto, Boruto. Due to never having met Sasuke and seeing all her peers enjoying time with their fathers, Sarada has craved for her father's affection her entire life and was able to awaken her Sharingan due to her anticipation of meeting him. Appearance Sarada has a fair complexion, straight shoulder-length hairstyle that she inherited from her maternal grandmother and onyx hair and eyes that she inherited from her father. From her mother, she inherited the shape of both her eyes and face, which is framed by a pair of red-rimmed glasses. Her outfit consists of a pink jacket over a yellow vest, underneath a high-collared white shirt with a red tie and black open-toed boots. In Naruto Gaiden, Sarada wears a red sleeveless qipao shirt, similar to her mother's second outfit, (the only difference is the Uchiha crest on the back), a pair of light-coloured shorts and long purple arm warmers, similar to her father's first outfit. She also wears a Konoha forehead protector around her forehead. Abilities The exact extent of her abilities is unknown, but Chōchō Akimichi stated that Sarada should be able to pass graduation exams with ease due to her lineage.Chapter 700+1 In battle thus far, Sarada has shown that she has a keen and analytical mind, able to read an enemy's attack, counter with her own as well as using teamwork in her strategy. She has also shown skill with shurikenjutsu, and high levels of agility. Dōjutsu Sharingan Sarada was able to manifest the Sharingan at a very young age, with the thoughts of meeting her father spurring the awakening. Her Sharingan has one tomoe in each eye.Chapter 700+4 It gives her the ability to observe and differentiate the flow of chakra, predict and mimic movements and techniques, and see through illusions. Epilogue After Boruto asked his classmates to join him in pulling a prank, none of them joined him, but Sarada did follow and observe him from afar, keeping herself hidden behind him. Later when she arrived home, she told her mother that boys are stupid, but remarked that Boruto and herself had some things in common, like their similar wishes towards their fathers. Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Upon hearing that she and the rest of the class will be going through graduation exams in a week, Sarada questions the very meaning about becoming a shinobi and doesn't see why it was important. Soon, Sarada becomes depressed that everyone is training with, or spending time with, their fathers while she has never met her own father, who left when she was still an infant. When questioning the validity of her mother's marriage to her father, Sakura gets angry and accidentally destroys the house (apparently again). Moving her mother to Shizune's place, Sarada returns to her home's ruins to retrieve their important belongings, only to discover that one of the pictures of her mother and father together is a fake. This discovery leads Sarada to discover the existence of Karin who, like her, wears glasses and has an association with her father, visually disturbing her. She was later approached by Shizune, who was surprised by Sarada's doubts of her lineage. While Shizune insisted the young Uchiha's doubts were false, Sarada revealed she already knew there were no records of her birth in any hospital in Konoha. When she demanded Shizune tell her about it, Shizune simply stayed quiet with a regretful look like Sakura did, furthering Sarada's doubts. Later, after speaking with Mitsuki about the nature of identity crisis, and Chōchō's offhanded suggestion of leaving the village for self-discovery, Sarada decided to do just that. When she went to approach the Seventh Hokage for his blessings to leave the village as well as an idea as to where Sasuke and Karin might be, she overheard to her shock that Naruto has been in contact with Sasuke all this time and was going to meet with him. Sarada decided to follow the Hokage in hopes of finally meeting and asking her father for the truth. To her surprise, she was followed by Chōchō, who was blissfully unaware of Sarada's goals despite having similar ones. After the Hokage left, Boruto soon arrived with Mitsuki and a lunch prepared by the Hokage's wife for his trip. After Shikamaru told them the Hokage already left, an annoyed Boruto decided to leave it at that, until Sarada offered to take it to Naruto. While Boruto found the idea pointless, Sarada spoke of how important it was since it was made by someone who loves the Hokage. Seeing the determination in her eyes, without asking why, Boruto agreed to let her take the lunch, to which Chōchō joined Sarada. Soon afterwards, Chōchō became exhausted from running. They were then intercepted by a young boy named Shin, who surprised Sarada with his Sharingan and status as an Uchiha. Sarada is confused by this as her mother told her that her father was the last Uchiha. Shin was determined to take Sarada captive; Sarada and Chōchō quickly battled the boy. The fight was soon interrupted by Naruto, who already knew the kunoichi were following him. After a quick display of the Seventh Hokage's power, Shin was instructed by a small creature with the Sharingan as well to retreat, prompting him to teleport himself and the creature. With everything calming down, Naruto decided to let the two kunoichi join him and meet up with Sasuke. Wanting to know more about her father, she asked Naruto. He told her about how he was the best in his graduating class, handsome, and popular with the women, which made her happy, but was also sad to hear how anti-social he was. Finally, she was very happy to hear from Naruto that she inherited both her father's and her mother's positive traits. Later, as they finally approached the location where they were to finally meet her father, Sarada used the excuse of having to relieve herself to go on ahead of Naruto and Chōchō (who wanted to rest). She became excited to finally see her father again after so long, awakening her Sharingan in the process. Suddenly, she was approached by Sasuke himself. While initially tearfully happy to see him, Sarada became horrified as the estranged father, concerned it was the enemy and not realising it was his own daughter, drew his sword at Sarada. As Sasuke began his attack, a frightened Sarada called him "Papa", making Sasuke stop upon realising who she is. Naruto and Chōchō quickly arrived afterwards, to which Sasuke scolded Naruto for bringing children. Sarada, however, began asking her many questions to the estranged father, only for Sasuke to simply tell her it didn't concern her. Heartbroken by her father's indifference towards her, Sarada ran out crying. Later, Naruto went to console the distraught girl, insisting to Sarada that her father was a good man despite of his attitude, which failed to cheer her up, causing her to internally call out to her mother. Moments afterwards, Shin appeared again with five copies of himself and his father. Sasuke quickly appeared to aid Naruto against this enemy. Boruto: Naruto the Movie Sarada will make an appearance in this film. Trivia * is the Japanese pronunciation of the Portuguese word "salada". Her name is also derived from Saraswati, the Hindu goddess of knowledge. It is also the name of Sarada Devi; wife and spiritual counterpart of Ramakrishna. Quotes * (To Sakura about Boruto) "But you know… actually… he resembles me a little. When it comes to Papa… it's really shannaro!"Chapter 700, page 18 * (To herself about being a ninja) "I don't get it… so what if you pass that exam? What are all of them trying to become? Ninja…? So what if you become a ninja? What the hell does being a ninja mean? Ninja this, ninja that… this sucks."Chapter 700+1, page 4 * (To Boruto about bento made from Hinata) "And, a bento isn't for just eating, right? A meal prepared for you especially by a loved one…"Chapter 700+3, page 6 References id:Sarada Uchiha pl:Sarada Uchiha